Hit the Floor
by Headstrong Emo Girl
Summary: She's just a girl who's brother happens to be the Shadow king. The twins also take a likeing to her. Getting BEtter
1. Chapter 1

She sat near her brother. Why did he want her here? Oh Ya to torture her. The girls name is Yumi Ootori. Her dear brother had brought her to the Host Club with him. Her blue eyes followed the others. She knew the twins, she knew (Of Course) Tamaki. She had just met Haruhi, Mori and Hunny.

Ok torture was an exageration, she hurt her leg and her brother promised to take care of her.

She sat between Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So Yumi whats your favorite food?" Hikaru asked her.

"Uhh I don't really have one but I mostly eat salad." Yumi said.

"What's your favorite color?" Kaoru asked.

"Hot pink or black."  
"How old are you." Hikaru asked.

"My sister is 15 like Haruhi." Kyouya said while pulling his sister closer to him. "Please refrain from bothering my little sister."  
"Fine. But she is going to hang out with us later!" the twins said.

"Fine."  
"WHAT!" She yelled at her brother.

Not long but oh well I tried. It's not my best work but I don't care. Just tell me what you think. I am gonna make more :)


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the school with her brother she felt sad. She had never gone to a real school. She had always been homeschooled all her life.

What would happen if she asked one of her brothers to talk their father into allowing her to go to her Kyouya's school for a while? Would he allow it? Would he yell? What would Kyouya say?Would she make friends? Would she make good grades?

"What's wrong Yumi?" Kyouya asked.

"Nothing just thinking."

"Oh Ok. Just tell me if somethings bothering you."  
"As you wish dear brother."

"Kyouya?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you ask father if I could go to school here at Ouran?"  
"As you wish sister."

We walked into the house and Kyouya went straight to fathers study.

_Well he doesn't wait does he?_

"HEY! Yumi! comeon!"

I looked at my older siblings.

"Comeing."

After a while Kyouya came to me.

"Yumi you are going to go to Ouran starting tomarrow. You will not be wearing the girls uniform. They already have a unform for you."

She wandered what it looks like.

The next day walked into the school with Kyouya.

"Ok the twins should be here soon, they are in your class. They will show you around"

"OK."

He went into the school leaving her to go to the office and then wiat for the twins, which didn't take to long.

OK! Thats end of this chapter so tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi is in the changing room of the 3rd Music Room. She was wearing a white blouse with a purple(ish) school girl jacket over it, and a blue and purple plaid skirt (kinda like the Abbey Dawn one. Her shoes were lavender ballet flats.

She came out of the changing room. And as soon as she did the twins had her sitting down in a chair. They looked at her curly hair.

"I think we should leave it curly." Karou said.

"Well I think we should straigten it." Hikaru replied.

"Why don't you just let her put it up in a pony tail?" Haruhi mutterd.

"GOOD IDEA!" yelled the twins.

And so her hair was put up.

Her glasses were replaced with contacts, which her brother had there for her already.

"You look diffrent without your glasses..." Hikaru said.

"Nooo, really? Ya think?" I mutterd.

"Yep."

"Baka." (1) Yumi said.

"Thanks..." HIkaru said looking sad.

"Gomen" (2)

"Uhh it's ok."

He's not used to a Ootori being nice, is he?

After classes she was forced ,by the twins, to go to the 3rd Music Room.

Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Hello my dear sister, my don't you look lovely?" Kyouya said/asked, knowing he would get hurt later for her wearing contacts.

Yumi hated glasses but hated contacts more.

"I don't like you brother." Yumi mutterd.

"Of course you do."  
She glared at him.

After all the girls left, the hosts were talking abaout something.

"Onee-san! I'm bored!" (3)

"Well you will have to wait for an hour before the meeting is over."  
"Ok." Yumi pouted.

"Good girl." Kyouya said.

"Yumi, since you are going to school with us now what kind of dance should we have?" Tamaki asked her.

"I don't know a gothic ball?" Yumi answerd.

"Hm, What do you think Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"It sounds like a great idea."

Yumi looked out the window. It had started to rain. She was still bored so she started to sing quietly to herself.

'Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

tooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai

kurayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisareteta dake

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made' (4)

The twins had heard her. They looked at eachother and smiled.

"Ohhh Yumi-chan will you sing for us?" they asked.

"Nani?" (5)

"Sing for us." Karou said.

"No." Yumi now had that 'If I don't get anything out of it I'm not doing it.' look that all Ootoris have.

Next chap up soon.

Translations-

(1) Baka- idiot or moron.

(2) Gomen- Sorry

(3) Onee-san- Big brohter.

(4) It's a song it's called Life is like a Boat and it's by Rie Fu.

(5) Nani- What?


	4. Chapter 4

The host club had decide that the dance would be Gothic Lolita. Tho they were still not sure as to what the name of it would be. Yumi just sat and watched Tamaki go through names and the names get trashed. Finally Yumi sighed and stood up.

"Why not call it Shadow of the Night?"

"Hmmm what a lovely idea Yumi!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hurrah. ANd isn't Lolita for GIRLS, Tamaki?" Yumi mutterd.

"Well no there is another type of lolita for boys."

"Right." with that Yumi walked off to her seat between the twins.

* * *

Only a few days until the dance and Yumi had to decide what she was going to wear and how her hair and make up were going to be done.

* * *

Two days until the dance. Yumi knew how her hair would be but, what about make up and clothes?

* * *

The dance is in one day. Today she had to firgure out her make up and clothes.

Yumi decided to call the twins.

"Hello?" That was Karou.

"Hey Karou, uhh I have a question."

"Yumi? Ok what's the question?"  
"Would you find out if you mother could let me borrow a dress?"  
"For tommarow?" that was Hikaru.  
"Uh yeah and Hi Hikaru."  
"Sure you can, your our friend." Karou.

"Thank you."  
"One thing." Hikaru.

"We need you and you brother to come over and choose you outfits." Karou.

"Ok I'll talk him into it. Or I'll try... Later."  
"Bye Yumi." Karou

"Yea bye." Hikaru.

* * *

After 20 minutes of argueing with Kyoya they went to the twins home.

Yumi was looking through the more gothic stuff. Kyoya was just looking at suits. She picked out a black dress that came down to her knees, no sleeves just straps. She also chose black stockings, ripped purple socks that came to her knees, arm warmers. Her shoes were just simple black flats.

When they got home she put the clothes up in her closet. She finaly decided how to do her make up.

The next day she went ot school. The day passed annoyingly slow. Yumi's mind swarmed with thoughts of the dance.

She didn't know who she would dance with. She secretly hoped one of the twins would ask her.

In her last class of the day Yumi sighed it was only one minute until 3:00. She glared at the clock.

Soon she was walking home alone. She chose to go home while Kyouya stayed at the host club. She finally got home.

She went to her room and started on her hair.

She want with her usual hair style htat she had when not at school, straight with two braids in it.

Her make up also was her normal make up. Black eyeliner, black eyeshadow with hot pink over it, and some masacara.

* * *

Ok next chapter is the actual dance :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yumi smiled when her brother and Tamaki told her she looked extravagant. She giggled when Hunny said she looked very pretty. And she blushed when Karou and Hikaru said she was more beautiful than the setting sun.

As soon as Yumi and the Host Club got to the dance everything seemed to rush by. All the girls either took the boys away or glared at her. She didn't know why they glared but they did.

Yumi was sitting outside, cloaked by he night. Anyone passing by would think it's just the moonlight falling on the white roses and lilys. But her brother knew better . He stopped and looked at her.

"Come on the twins wish to see you."

"Ok." Yumi got up from the bench she was sitting on and walked inside with her brother.

She walked around looking for her friends, until her eyes were covered.

"Guess who..." said the voice of Karou.

"Hmm is it Karou?"

"How'd ya know?"

"I'm just that smart."

**Hikaru sighed. How had she won his heart? How had she won his brothers heart? **

**Hikaru knew that he himself only had a crush, but what about Karou. With every word she spoke she made his brother like her even more, and she didn't even know it.**

_Karou smiled. Watching her black hair fly as Tamaki chased her trying to get her to dance with him._

_Finally she ran to Karou ._

_"Sorry Tamaki-kun, I'm danceing with Karou."  
"BUT YUMI I WAS YOU FRIEND FIRST!"  
"Tamaki."  
"Oh fine." Tamaki pouted._

Karou and I danced to the slow song.

Soon tho the dance would be over, and she would have to go back to school with curly hair, and the uniform.

Soon the song ended. She smiled and said she had to go do something. Karou let her leave. She went back outside, looking through the garden again.

A song started playing inside. She smiled, starting to sing with the song:

"Here you sit on your high-backed chair  
Wonder how the view is from there  
I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit  
Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor  
If you like we could play a game  
Let's pretend that we are the same  
But you will have to look much closer  
Than you do, closer than you do

And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore  
And I don't care what you think anyway  
'Cause I think you were wrong about me  
Yeah what if you were, what if you were

And what if I'm a snowstorm burning  
What if I'm a world unturning  
What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep  
What if I'm the kindest demon  
Something you may not believe in  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep

I know you've got it figured out  
Tell me what I am all about  
And I just might learn a thing or two  
Hundred about you, maybe about you  
I'm the end of your telescope  
I don't change just to suit your vision  
'Cause I am bound by a fraying rope  
Around my hands, tied around my hands

And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free  
And put your hands over both your ears  
Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not  
The perfect girl you thought  
Well what have I got to lose

And what if I'm a weeping willow  
Laughing tears upon my pillow  
What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone  
What if I'm a toothless leopard  
What if I'm a sheepless shepherd  
What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home

You don't know me  
Never will, never will  
I'm outside your picture frame  
And the glass is breaking now  
You can't see me  
Never will, never will  
If you're never gonna see

What if I'm a crowded desert  
Too much pain with little pleasure  
What if I'm the nicest place you never want to go  
What if I don't know who I am  
Will that keep us both from trying  
To find out and when you have  
Be sure to let me know

What if I'm a snowstorm burning  
What if I'm a world unturning  
What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep  
What if I'm the kindest demon  
Something you may not believe in  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep  
Sleep...  
Sleep..."

_Karou and Hikaru went outside to find her. They did find her soon. She was singing the song that was comeing from the school._

_Karou just looked at her. _

_Her black hair flowing inhte wind, her glowing blue eyes shining bright in the moonlight, and her voice clear as the water of a pond._

Ok that's chapter 5 I hope you like it oh and that song is What if by Emilie Autumn.

And yes Yumi's eyes are blue. 


End file.
